The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Modern multimedia devices enable providing users with more services. The usage of multimedia services increases the demand for rapid data transfer which in turn requires investments in radio networks. This has brought cost-effective technologies and network and/or node architectures, which also support sustainable development, into the beam of light.